


I Made a Fist & Not a Plan

by PandorasMusicalBox



Series: I've Some Aces Up Your Sleeve [1]
Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: Barebacking, Incest, M/M, No Lube, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6437278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandorasMusicalBox/pseuds/PandorasMusicalBox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hoyt smiles at Jason and it's that moment he realizes the slaver <em>knows who he is.</em> He should stop, pull out and fight the fucking bastard that pushed him to hurt his brother when he feels Riley clench down on him. Their eyes meet and Riley moans loudly, panting, pushing his hips back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Made a Fist & Not a Plan

**Author's Note:**

> "Pretty fucked up" - my friend
> 
> "Seems family friendly T rated at the most I'd say" -the same friend
> 
> Title taken from "Wrecking Ball" by Mother Mother.

Hoyt walks him down the stairwell, Jason watching the cherry light of his cigar bob up and down. “Foster, I want to show you one of my prisoners. I almost don’t want to sell him, but I have customers waiting.”

Jason doesn't respond. He resists gripping his knife, resists sinking it into Hoyt’s neck. They walk through several rows of cells, reeking of feces and urine and blood. Most of the cells, Jason observes, are filled with shaking figures, huddled where the dim light can't reach their faces. Slaves. People, waiting to be sold. Jason frowns at the sight.

The slaver stops in front of the last cell to the left. Jason can’t see inside, but he imagines it's similar to all the others - a shivering person, waiting for escape, or more likely, death. “He used to be feisty,” Hoyt says. “But I give him my scraps and he does what I want. He’s like putty in my hands.” The man opens the cell door and motions Jason inside.

The figure sits on a chair in a halo of light, blue shirt bloody, dark brown locks and shadows covering his face. His legs are spread wide and his arms rest by his sides. His head bobs as he begins to look up and Jason’s heart stops.

He almost calls out his brother’s name, almost reaches out to touch him, see if he’s real. Hoyt walks around him, standing off to Jason’s left. “He’s a little bruised and bloody, but his mouth is fantastic.”

Riley is staring at him, eyes a mixture of relief and fear. His younger brother glances at Hoyt, and when his eyes focus back on Jason, they’re full of dread.

“C’mon, boy, you know what to do.” Jason is startled by Hoyt tugging down his zipper and he stares at the cock that the slaver pulls out. The skin is dark and throbbing red, the foreskin covering its head. Riley slides down the chair, onto his knees, and crawls over to Hoyt’s legs. He’s still meeting Jason’s eyes as he pulls the dick into his mouth.

Jason swallows harshly, almost choking on his spit. The younger man keeps his eyes on him until his eyelids flutter closed and Jason hears a moan echo out. He glances up at Hoyt, who’s smiling, as he realizes it was his _brother_ that moaned. It is his brother moaning, watching him through half-lidded eyes, steadily slurping the cock in his mouth deeper and deeper.

There’s a beep, and Jason looks up at Hoyt, eyes wide. There's a video camera in his hands, pointing down at Riley. The slaver glances at him. “This is Jason Brody’s brother, Riley. Once I capture the bastard Snow White, I’ll sit him in this room and make him watch this, make him watch someone fuck his little brother.” Hoyt is smiling at him as he snakes a hand into Riley’s curly hair and tugs. “Look up, boy.”

Riley tears his eyes away from his brother and looks into the camera above him. He pulls his head back, lips popping off the member. The head of the foreskin is pulled back, exposing the red head of Hoyt’s cock. Jason's brother licks right below the slit and swirls his tongue around the tip and wraps his fist around the veiny shaft. He keeps glancing at Jason, and he wonders if Riley means to make sure he’s still watching, or if it’s an urging to turn his head away, look away from this. His brown eyes are swirling with lust. Riley’s stare cuts through Jason, sending shivers down his spine and a sudden tightness occurring in his pants. Jason feels himself flush - he’s getting hard from _his brother_ giving someone a blowjob. 

“Getting jealous, Foster?” Jason can’t tear his eyes away from Riley. He feels the burn of Hoyt’s gaze upon him, sweeping over his body. “You wanna suck my comrade off, huh? You little slut.” Hoyt spits on Riley’s face and tugs his hair sharply, thrusting into his mouth. There’s a choking sound as his brother gags on the cock that hits the back of his throat. Jason's hand curls into a fist, his arm twitching. “You're mine right now.” 

Hoyt pulls back, giving Riley a moment to suck in a breath, then slams back. He sees Riley’s nose buried in the thick curly hair at the base of Hoyt’s cock. He watches as tears bubble at the corners of his brother’s eyes. Riley’s hands grasp at his hips, trying to slow the rough pace. The slaver thrusts a few more times before his hips stutter and the man pulls back, out of the younger Brody’s mouth, and spurts white onto his face. There’s a quick zipper pull as Hoyt steps backwards. Riley’s eyes are closed, but his index finger smears the sticky mess on his face. He opens one eye and watches Jason as he sucks on the finger, moaning.

There is steam coming out of Jason's ears. He wants to look away, but Riley holds him steady with his gaze. His ears turn red and he runs a gloved hand through his hair.

“Foster, go clean his face off.” Hoyt takes the chair in the center of the room and drags it to the corner, nearest the rotten cot, and sits on it. The camera stays trained at the two brothers. Jason can’t look away from Riley, just steps forward and reaches his hand out to cusp at his cheek. Riley nuzzles into the touch, a soft smile on his face and his eyes closed. A simple message - a _Hey, I'm still alive_ \- that Jason feels all too clear. It's the trust Riley holds in him that breaks Jason. He swipes his thumb over Hoyt’s come, wiping the mess away.

“Wait, Foster,” Hoyt says, ripping his sight away from his younger brother. “Use your tongue. It'll look better on camera.” His smile is like a snake, eyes glittering like a predator, camera in his hands a rattler - a warning.

Jason looks back at Riley. His cheek is still in his hand and he looks up with those brown eyes and a subtle, almost imperceptible nod, and Jason kneels down and begins to lick stripes up his face. The taste of blood and sweat and semen starts to unravel Jason's mind.

Riley is opening his mouth, moving to capture Jason’s, but the older Brody licks at his other cheek, up around his eye, and on his forehead. He feels a pang of guilt; sucking someone’s semen off his younger brother’s face, all while pretending to be a merciless soldier. His tongue rubs at the cuts above Riley’s eyebrow and the man across from him jolts forward. A groan falls out of Riley’s mouth, and his hands rub across Jason’s clothed chest.

“I think he's a masochist. He whimpers and goes hard every time I make a little nick in his skin with my knife.” With Hoyt’s words, Jason's mind flashes back to all the people he's killed, all the times he pushes his knife through the shoulders or neck of an unsuspecting pirate, every time he's jumped off a ledge and landed, knife first, on one of Hoyt's men. He thinks of all the times Hoyt must have touched his brother, forced his cock down his throat, pulled a knife on his captive brother. He growls against Riley’s skin and Riley looks at him, head bobbing slightly. Jason's brother shushes him with pursed lips. _It's okay._ His brother is still alive and surviving, though being someone's personal fucktoy certainly didn't feel like surviving in any sense of the word. Jason lets his lips hover over Riley's bruised cheek, and a hand sweeps over his erection.

Jason sighs at the touch and feels Riley’s mouth clamp over his. It takes him a second to realize it's his brother's tongue that pushes against his teeth, but he lets his jaw drop and pushes his own tongue through Riley's lips. The hand over his cock is squeezing him as Riley moans into his brother's mouth. Jason suddenly can’t get enough of the way his younger brother tastes on his tongue, smells on his skin, feels under his hands. One hand threads its way into his curly hair, the other dropping from his cheek and wrapping around his neck. His fingers dig into Riley's throat and the younger Brody gasps into his mouth.

“This is really great, Foster,” Hoyt says. “But I need you to fuck him before I run out of film.” 

Riley is the first to pull away. A thread of saliva ties the two together, until it splits and dribbles down Riley's chin. He pulls off his shirt and stands up, keeping his eyes on Jason. His shorts fall down with eased perfection. The younger Brody kicks his underwear and sneakers off and heads towards the cot, leaning over on his stomach and hands reaching back to present himself to his brother. He shivers at the cold cell air, but stays presenting himself, waiting.

Jason jumps up before he's able to fully zip down his cargo pants and pull his cock out. Jason palms at it for a moment before grasping at Riley’s hips. He thumbs the puckered hole in front of him, dipping the digit in and out a few times. Hoyt clears his throat. Jason can see the camera light red in the corner of his eye, but he's too busy lining up the head of his cock with Riley’s asshole.

He sucks in a breath and sinks into his brother. He can barely fit the head, but his younger brother is clamping down on him and moaning. Jason pulls back and pushes further in, about halfway to hilt, and Riley is groaning into the cot, hands grasping the meaty curves of his ass, spreading him even further apart. “Foster…” he whispers into the mattress, shuddering. It's his alias, his undercover persona that pushes him over the cliff, his mind diving towards pure animalistic instincts. 

His cock thrusts in and out until he’s buried to the hilt. He can feel a few veins pop and realizes blood starts to coat his dick, but the way Riley gasps into the bed has his head reeling and his hips thrusting. He pauses, gasping at the way Riley’s walls clamp down on him. Hoyt is standing next to him, letting the camera pan over Riley’s tense body. “C’mon, Brody, look into the camera.”

And they both look at Hoyt. Hoyt smiles at Jason and it's that moment he realizes the slaver _knows who he is._ He should stop, pull out and fight the fucking bastard that pushed him to hurt his brother when he feels Riley clench down on him. Their eyes meet and Riley moans loudly, panting, pushing his hips back. And even with the guilt beginning to weigh at him, Jason can't stop his thrusting, can't stop to wonder the implications of fucking _his goddamn brother into the fucking mattress._ He can only focus on the pain and pleasure of the present. Only on the way Riley's moans spin his head around and the way his hips eagerly push back in his grip. Jason pretends he doesn’t notice Hoyt's knowing smile.

His grip on Riley’s hips is tight. “Oh god, Foster, faster,” Riley says. Jason complies and snaps his hips forward, pushing deeper and deeper with every thrust. 

“Foster, turn him over. I want to see you fuck him like a virgin.” Hoyt is sitting on the chair again with his camera still facing the brothers.

Jason pulls out and Riley whines at the loss, but quickly rolls over. His ankles lock behind the small of Jason’s back. His hips wriggle under Jason's grasp as he guides himself back inside his brother. A single thrust and he’s entirely inside, up to the hilt, and Jason lets out a groan. He marvels at how the ring of muscle is stretched over his cock when he moves his hips back. Riley's hands reach out towards his face, so he leans down until his brother's hands rest over his cheeks, fingertips resting right under his jaw. Riley pulls him down farther.

Their chests are rubbing against each other's, Riley's trapped dick between the two. Riley peppers his face with kisses, whispering encouraging nothings with the hope Hoyt doesn't hear them. Jason thrusts upwards a tad and ends up hitting a spot that sends Riley into a shaking mess. “Fuck, Foster!” Riley screams out. Jason aims his hips back up, hitting his prostate with every thrust.

“Foster, fuck, fuck, fuck me please! Please!” Jason starts to feel his orgasm curling in his balls and he bites down into his brother's neck. There's blood in his mouth, but they're both unravelling faster than they can breathe. Riley wheezes out an, “Oh god! Please!” before all his muscles tighten, tighten around Jason, and he's coming undone all over Jason's chest. It's only a few more moments of harsh thrusts until Jason’s coming inside his brother.

They're both panting against each other. Jason pulls his head back, blood still on his mouth, but Riley laces his fingers behind his neck and pulls his mouth down to his. Riley's tongue searches past his lips, twisting with Jason's tongue. His softening dick falls out of Riley's hole and come mixed with blood drips out onto the cot below them.

“Foster, that was great.” Hoyt clicks the video camera shut and stuffs it in his pocket. He softly claps for them as Jason pulls away from Riley, avoiding his eyes. “Let's go talk business, up in my office.” Jason stuffs himself back into his cargo pants and pulls them up and follows the slaver out of the cell. Hoyt throws an unlit cigar and what looks like a tiny flask through the bars of Riley's cell.

Riley still has a soft smile on his face as he watches his brother leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Whewwwww that was fun. And fucked up.


End file.
